This invention relates to a process for the production of novel poly(aldehyde aminosilicon acid) resinous products and foams by reacting a mixture of halosilicon acids with organic amino compounds to produce aminosilicon acid compound which is then reacted with an aldehyde compound.
Halosilicon acids are produced by reacting a silicon halide with a hydrated silica compound as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,937. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 845,464, filed Oct. 25, 1977, now U.S. Patent No. 4,120,937 is incorporated in this application.
The poly(aldehyde aminosilicon acid) resinous products produced by the process of this invention may be utilized as molding powders, as films, as sheets, as protective coating on wood or metals, as caulking compound, as an adhesive, in the production of polyurethane silicate resins and foams, in the production of epoxy silicate resins, etc. The molding powder may be molded into useful objects such as knobs, handles, gears, art objects, toys, etc., by using heat and pressure to force the melted polyamide silicate resinous product into a mold.
A dry, fine granular hydrated silica or hydrated silica containing Si-H groups such as silicoformic acid and polysilicoformic acid may be used in the production of halosilicon acids. The hydrated silica may be produced by any of the methods known in the arts.
Any suitable silicon halide may be used in the production of the halosilicon acids. The silicon halide preferably should contain at least 2 halogen radical but preferably 3 or 4 halogen radicals. Exemplificative silicon halides include but are not limited to, the following compounds; silicon tetrachloride, silicon tetrabromide, silicon tetrafloride, silicon tetraiodide, methyltrichlorosilane, dimethyldichlorosilane, diethyldichlorosilane, di-n-butyl-dichlorosilane, diphenyldichlorosilane, phenyltrichlorosilane, ethyl phenyldichlorosilane, methyl ethyldichlorosilane, methylpropyldichlorosilane, etc.
Silicon tetrachloride is the preferred silicon halide. The silicon tetrachloride may be utilized with any of the silicon halides or mixtures thereof. It is preferable to utilize the diorganic-dihalosilanes with silicon tetrachloride in the production of halosilicon acids.
For the purpose of this invention the products produced by the chemical reaction of hydrated silica with a silicon halide will be called a mixture of halosilicon acids.
The halosilicon acids are produced by reacting 0.5 to 2 mols of a hydrated silica with 1 mol of a silicon halide. The mols of the halosilicon acid are calculated on the mols of the silicon halide used to produce the mixture of the halosilicon acids.
Poly(aldehyde aminosilicon acid) resinous products are produced by reacting the following components:
(a) 1 to 2 parts by weight of an aminosilicon acid
(b) 1 to 5 parts by weight of an aldehyde